


Innocence Gone

by darklife47



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Drugs, M/M, Multi, Obsession, Sexual Slavery, Threesome, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklife47/pseuds/darklife47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jay finds his missing boyfriend, he is thrust into a world of insanity, pain, and unrequited love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence Gone

Jay watched from the shadows, staring intently at his lover across the room. Chris was bound on his knees behind him was a young man with pale blue hair, setting out an array of blades and other grotesque items. Jay knew that he was Chris’s ex-boyfriend Darien. ‘What does that psychopath want with my boyfriend?’ Jay thought. “Chris, what’s going on?” suddenly Darien snapped around, snatching up a knife from the counter behind him and charged. He let piercing shriek as ran, aiming the blade for Jay’s chest. Jay panicked, bringing the metal pipe he was holding down on Darien’s head, Hard. Darien went down with a solid thump and Jay ran franticly towards Chris. He began to untie him, not noticing Darien climbing clumsily to his feet. Jay had just finished untying the rope when Chris slammed him against the wall, a hand wrapped tightly around his throat. All Jay could do was gasp and kick. Suddenly Darien slammed his fist into the back of Chris’s head. Jay dropped like a bag of bricks, choking and sputtering. Darien seized him by the hair and threw him onto a surgical table in the middle of the room, strapping his wrists, ankles, and mid-section down with thick leather restraints. Jay fought against them as soon as he recovered from his stunned daze. “Let me go, please. I won’t tell anyone about this, I promise. Please, I don’t want to die.” He pleaded. “Jay-Jay calm down. I just want to see what Chris finds so interesting. I just want to see what’s on the inside.” Darien ripped Jay’s shirt open and began to sterilize his abdomen. Jay sobbed as he caught sight of the knife. “P-please don’t. I’m begging you!” Jay screamed. Darien smiled manically. Chris came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Darien. Chris stroked jay’s cheek and talked gently, as if to a child. “It’s okay Jay. This might sting a bit, but after a while you will feel amazing.” He said, punctuating the last line with a shiver of delight. Jay just sobbed, looking pleadingly up at the two men above him. Darien rubbed his cheek soothingly as he slid the knife down Jay’s abdomen. Jay screamed in agony as his skin split and gave. Chris gently peeled the skin back, exposing his ribs and internal organs. Darien adjusted the light above them and got super close. Jay was sobbing from the unbearable agony. “We really are sorry that it hurts so much. Don’t worry, you will live, I did. We just want to see what’s on the inside before we show you how much we love you.” Darien began to sing a soft lullaby, stroking Jay’s arms and thighs. Then Jay lost consciousness


End file.
